New Girl
by something-with-meaning
Summary: Heartbroken over her cheating boyfriend, Kim moves in with four single men, Eddie, Jerry, Milton and Jack. The guys try their best to get her out of the apartment and back into the dating life the help of Kims' best friend Grace, but they end up with more than they expect when they find themselves truly caring for her as a friend. Eventual Kick. New Girl, Kickin It style!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I've got the worst case of writers block for "When Life Gives You Jack Brewer" I can't think of anything until I cam up with this idea which I'm excited about, I have no idea how long it will be but it's pretty much New Girl with a kickin it twist. So enjoy. **

"So you know in horror movies when the girl is like, "Oh my God, there's something in the basement. Let me just run down there in my underwear and see what's going on in the dark," and you're like, "What is your problem? Call the police," and she's like, "OK," but it's too late because she's already getting murdered. Well, my story's kinda like that." I say to the three strangers in front of me as I begin to tell the story as to why I'm here in front of them wanting to live with them.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Everything was going great, Brett and I had been dating for 6 years and I was truly in love with him. He made me feel so good about myself everyday, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I never understood why he hadn't asked me to marry him, I think he knows I'd say yes in a heartbeat but the awnser will always remain unknown.

It was a tuesday afternoon, September 18th, Brett's birthday. For his special day I wanted to do somthing out of the box that he would never expect. I wanted to do something big. I talked it over with my best friend Grace for several days trying to brainstorm an idea that would make Brett's birthday memorable. After a few hours in Graces stuffy apartement, we came up with an interesting yet creative way to give Brett his gift.

I sat on the hard plastic seats of the cab on the phone with Grace while constantly adjusting my trench coat not wanting to flash the driver. "I still can't believe how badass your being Kim, look at you butt naked in a cab. I'm so proud" Grace cooed on the other line. Grace had always wanted me to get out of my comfort zone in highschool but I failed to do so. Once I got on board with the whole YOLO thing, I began loosening up and taking more risks.

"I feel so exposed Grace, like what if-" I began but Grace cut me off abruptly, I could feel her glare frew the phone "But nothing! Brett is going to love this!" The taxi slowly began coming to a stop and the man turned around to face me, I held up a finger telling him one minute as I scavenged threw my purse looking for the money and bidding Grace goodbye. "Ok Grace I gotta get going I'm here! And I about to get laaaaaid!" I sang threw the line. Grace let out a laugh and said goodbye.

Once I had paid the cab driver, I scurried out the the car adjusting my trench coat yet again. This was going to be one hell of a suprise for Brett.

"Hello?" I asked once I opened the door to only hear the slightest bit of noise from from upstairs, I quickly closed the door and threw my purse and keys on our ugly blue sofa I have asked him many times to throw away but he never agrees stating that "it suits the room". Suits the room my ass.

My stilettos clinked quietly going up the oak steps, not wanting to blow my cover and ruin the suprise for my handsome brunet boyfriend.

I was just about to open the door when a noise stopped me, frozen I waited to hear it again. It was...a...moan? What? Confused, I swung the door open to see Brett laying down on the bed with a naked Donna Tobin underneath him. Both their heads turned towards me with open mouths, words caught in their throats. I gasped as I felt tears going down my cheeks.

"Kim...you're home early" Brett greeted sheepishly. I looked at him with a 'really' facial expression and his stupid half smile was wiped off his face. "Well I guess I should leave" noted Donna as she pushed off my soon to be ex-boyfriend and grabbed her scattered articles of clothing. When she was finally out of the room I turn to Brett my face red with rage, I began screaming and yelling multiple insults and comments saying how we're over before grabbing a box full of my stuff and stomping out of the house ignoring his calls and pleads.

* * *

"So that's why I'm here, begging for a place to live. I mean this place is beautiful, so open and filled with light...Brett hated light" I look down dissapointed still unable to believe I'd spent six years with that asshole.

"Eddie knows what you're talking about, he got dumped! I think he reacted at least 10x worse than you did. I mean look at him, he's still a mess and she dumped him like 4 months ago!" one of the strangers said as he gestured to Eddie a pudgy african-american man who was now slouching with a sad expression on his face. Just then a tall attractive brunet boy walked in with a beer in his hand.

"Jerry, you've never been in a relasonship and if you were for as long as Eddie and Kelsey were I think you would understand how hard it is to breakup with someone you really love" stated the unknown brunet who'm I couldn't take my eyes off of.

Jerry scoffed at the statement "Puh-lease do you think any mamacitas could contain them selves after seeing all this?" he asked before removing his shirt and smirking while striking some sort of awkward pose.

I exchanged glances with the three other grossed out guys before the brunet spoke up again "Dude...jar now." Jerry began grumbling in spanish before putting a five dollar bill into a clear jar labeled "Douche Bag Jar".

"Oh Kim we never really introduced ourselves, I'm Milton, this is Eddie, Jerry and that's Jack" Milton said. I gave them all a wave before looking around my surroundings again wanting so desperatly so live here.

"I get if you guys don't want me here and want some sort of "man cave" but I'm sick of living with my friend, she's a model, all her friends are models and they always want me to do impressions of a monkey in a russian vodka commercial that I've never even seen."

"How about we go and vote to see if you can move in while you just stay right here" said Eddie, I gave a quick nod and watched as the four figures left the room. I began walking around looking at the many books and movies they had until ai was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Hey, so we've decided that we want you to stay. Welcome." Jack said. I let out a loud squeal.

"You guys are not going to regret this"


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG GUYS! I'm loving the reviews! Keep em coming! I have no idea how to incorporate Rudy into this story so review with ideas. Thanks. Xx**

"Jerry this has to be your worst idea ever. Worse than sushi flavored toothpaste, pet toupee's..." Eddie said, "Don't forget manti-hoes" I cut in with a slight chuckle remembering the ungodly attire Jerry tried to pull for for several days. "Hey hey hey that was a great idea, just needed a new name, I should've called them stockings for dudes" we all stared at our latino friend with blank expressions covering our faces. "Anyways Jerry look at her, she's a mess! I need to watch football but she has been hogging the TV watching that stupid 'Dirty Dancing' movie for two days! Two days! I can't get that damn song out of my head!" Eddie exclaimed, Milton laid a comforting hand on his shoulder trying to ease him back to normal.

With Eddie's last statement we all looked over at the blonde girl loudly sobbing on the couch eating another Ben & Jerry's, scooping a large portion into her mouth and swallowing then cursing because she had a brain freeze. "We need to do something, one of us should go talk to her" I say, then turn around to see my three best friends running into Jerry's room. I let out a sigh before going over to the kitchen counter and grabbing a spoon out of one of the drawers.

I approach her slowly thinking of the last time I saw a girl like this. It was highschool, Jenna Melvak, I remember having to go over to her house to give her the science notes but ended up getting punched multiple times because she couldn't ever trust men again. So, I slowly sat down on the couch and cleared my throat.

I'm slightly shocked when I see Kim, I'll admit when I first saw her, I thought she was really good looking. Now, her face is red and puffy, mascara smudged and tear stains down her red cheeks. Her lips quivering and covered in the chocolate ice cream she was still eating.

"Kim..." I say, she turns her head towards me before stuffing another large spoonful into her mouth. "Care to share? I mean I did buy that ice cream, I think I should at least get a bit of it." she lightly passes the cold tub over to me. "I know it's been hard but Kim you need to just get right back on the horse, you need to show this guy that you are a feisty girl that can't be brought down by something like this. You need a rebound" I say after I place the chocolate treat into my mouth. "A rebound?" she asks "I'm not ready". Her voice was fragile and weak, even though I barely knew Kim and didn't even know this guy, I wanted to beat the crap out of him for treating her this way.

"Yes you are, tonight come hangout with us, I work at a bar a few blocks away from here, even though Jerry seems like an idiot which he is, he knows how to do this kind of stuff, so he can help you. Ok?" she looked at me again, thinking about her answer, then looked back down at the cold tub in her hands then putting the ice cream on the table and smiling.

"I'm in".

* * *

We all sat on our leather couch staring at the gorgeous girl in front of us, Kim's friend Grace. Long straight dark brown hair, perfect skin, perfect body, she was extremely attractive. But of course she was, I mean she was a model. I had seen her in countless ads before and thought she was hot but it's so different when seeing the real person.

"So, uh you a model or something?" Jerry asked in a husky voice. From my guessing, Jerry was trying to be sexy. The key word in that sentence is trying. Grace rolled her eyes before straightening up and shooting us all a glare.

"Listen, Kim is my best friend, I love her to bits and if I find out any of you try to take advantage of her I will come over here and kick your ass." she directed most of what she was saying to Jerry. I let out a small chuckle at Jerry's scared shitless face but stopped immediately once Grace looked my way.

We heard a loud thud which was followed by an ouch. Grace quickly stood up facing towards Kim's room. Jerry being the pervert he is grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of the brunettes butt while smirking.

"Jar." I said, Jerry let out a sigh before putting $10 into the glass jar. Grace went over to Kim's room to help her get ready while we all stayed on the couch waiting for them to hurry up.

"Grace is smokin' guys! I call dibs!" our latino friend exclaimed. "Jer, no offense but I think she hates you the most out of all of us" Milton responded making the latino smirk "Guys she is so into me, she's just playing hard to get, she so wants a nice slice of Jerry pie but will hafta be careful when she eats it because this pie is smokin'!" we all shoot him disgusted glances before Eddie stands up and grabs the jar not even needing to say anything, Jerry puts in more money without arguing knowing that after that comment he would need to pay.

After a few more minutes, Kim walks out in a short black dress that fit her really well showing off her curves and lean body. Her hair was in a high buns with loose strands framing her face. "Wow." I said in a whisper, I saw Milton and Eddie smirking at me while Jerry remained oblivious while gawking at Graces' low cut shirt.

"Thanks Jack" Kim said a slight blush on her cheeks, after a few seconds of awkward silence Eddie suggested that we headed over to the bar so I wouldn't be late, with that we all left.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here is your gin and tonic, on the house" Jack said as he slid the glass over to me with a smile on his face. I smile back as take a sip before coughing loudly at the strong taste, too much gin not enough tonic. I feel a hand patting my back before the owner wrapped it around my shoulder making me tense up until the arm's owner spoke up.

"Ok Kimberly you ready to go out and get this rebound? Let's show Brett that you don't need him, you are a hot, smart blonde who can gladly have as much rebound sex as she wants." Jerry said as he moved his hand slightly lower, closer to my waist. I quickly shoved his hand off before nodding "So what do I need to do?" Honestly, I was really nervous about doing this, Brett was my first love, my first kiss, my first time, and I didn't know if I was ready to let go just yet. Jerry smirked before scanning around the room, his eyes darting back and forth around the crowded bar until he zeroed in on a tall blonde man talking with another brunet guy.

"You see blondie over there?" He asks while gesturing over to the tall man laughing at something the guy next to him said. I nodded while not taking my eyes off of him, he reminded me so much of Brett. I could feel the tears building up but I held them back. The tough as nails Kim Crawford is back stronger than ever.

"I want you to go up to him and smile" Jerry said, I quickly shot down the rest of my drink before wiping my mouth with a napkin and giving Jerry my biggest, boldest smile. Jerry looked a little startled then started to rub his temple with his large hands.

"Never mind Kim, just go up to him and be flirty, show more cute innocent girl less 'I've been sitting on my couch depressed for 3 days' ok, think flirty, think cute!" Flirty. Cute. I got this.

Hesitantly, I got out of my seat and fixed my dress before walking over to the two guys. "Hey" I said with a small nervous smile, the blonde guy and his friend turned to me and immediately straightened up. "Hey beautiful how you doing? I'm Ricky and he was just leaving" the friend looked slightly upset but walked away leaving Ricky and I alone.

* * *

I watched as Kim let out s girly giggle and flirtatiously slapping him lightly on the arm. I felt something boil up in me, I have never really felt this way before. I continued watched and roughly scrubbing the bar counter wishing the blonde guy was me. Why did Jerry pick out that guy? I see him around here all the time, he has no respect for woman, just jump n' dumps them all. Kim deserves better.

"The counter clean yet? You've been scrubbing it for like 5 minutes, at first it was funny but now it just looks creepy. Dude what's wrong?" Milton asked as he sipped his beer and setting it down on one of the many round coasters on the counter. "Wait! Are you jealous?" I look down not knowing how to answer because I had no idea if I was or wasn't. "Holy shit Jack! You are jealous!" he almost yelled. I returned my gaze over to Kim and the blonde, he had his arm around her shoulder and was currently bringing his face closer to hers. The feeling returned in my stomach, like a void was forming. "Milton...what is wrong with me?" I asked grabbing his shoulders panicking.

The scrawny guy in front of me all but smirked at my new confession, putting the dots together and figuring out that I had some sort of feelings towards Kim. Honestly, I don't know how it happened. I had just met the girl, and she was emotionally unstable, but if I ever made her cry like that douche Brett did I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'm whipped already. Wow.

"Jacky has a crush!" Milton cooed in a high pitched voice swaying side to side, I could tell he wanted to start chanting but one quick glare Milton's way and he shut right up.

All threw high school and college, I never had one girlfriend, I was waiting for the right one to show up. Yeah I sound like a dick saying that, you don't need to remind me, Jerry has done it enough.

I looked Kim's way once more and saw her and the blond exchanging numbers before he waved goodbye and she skipped our way a huge smile on her face. "You guys are amazing! It worked out so well! He asked me out. We are going to tear it up tomorrow at dinner then hopefully connect after with some lovely rebound sex!" She exclaimed enthusiastically. I faked a smile and got out a shot glass from under the oak counter to give her a celebratory shot.

Just then Jerry and Eddie came up to us with giant smiles on their faces. "Guys we just got invited to go to MPE's BASH BLASH tomorrow night. That list is like impossible to get on but he being the swag master and all got all five of us on!" Jerry said as he stole the recently poured shot out of Kim's hand and took it himself chugging it back before shaking his head a few times getting the bitter taste threw then giving a loud WHOOOO.

"Well you guys can go to the party and I'll go on my date with Ricky, it's a win win!" Kim said as she sat in the stool next to Milton. "Yep...a win win." I reply in a monotone voice, the void in my stomach growing bigger.

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. Chapter 4

Kim's POV

I flop down on my bed covered in clothes with a sigh, I couldn't find anything appropriate to wear. Since I left Brett's place so quick when we broke up, I didn't grab all my clothes so I was stuck with a limited amount. Most of the articles I grabbed were large sweatshirts and sweatpants. As for the dress I wore the night before, that was Graces, somehow she knew I wouldn't have anything and brought me one hell of a nice dress.

I let out another sigh before throwing on the first thing I could find hoping it would be ok for tonight. "Knock knock!" I hear a voice call while knocking on my door, I stalk over to the door and open it revealing Milton on his phone. "Hey so it's five now you ready for your da- what the hell are you wearing?" he demanded with an appalled tone ringing in his voice. I look down at my attire and frown, I chose a pair of knee high pink socks, a velvet skirt and a red sweatshirt with a huge mustard stain in the middle. Don't judge, I have no other clothes. "I have nothing else to wear Milton!" I exclaimed before falling backward onto my bed again. "I'll be right back" he said before walking out of the room quickly then coming back a minute later holding a large cardboard box. He put the box on the bed the next to me, I sat up quickly, interested of what was in the box. I looked down and saw...a pile of lingerie, a high heel and a few dresses. "What the hell is this?" I asked confused out of my mind. "Jerry's lost and found, you know a special lady comes over drunk, leaves the next morning hungover and forgets a pile of crap and we just put them in this box." he says like its no big deal, "don't worry, I washed everything" he adds on which makes me crack a smile. I searched threw the boxes until I found a dress that just fit me.

* * *

I walk out to see Jack on his laptop typing furiously, his eyebrows were furrowed his face had pure determination on in. "Jack?" I asked, he glanced up from the screen of his computer and looked me up and down then smiled. "Oh uh...hey..Kim, uhm you look g-um great" he stuttered the slightest bit of ink forming on his and my cheeks, hequickly straightened himself out before continuing "is that for your date with Ricky tonight?" I nodded, really excited about getting back into the dating world "Where's he taking you?" he asked out of curiosity, I shrugged "I don't know, I'm gunna text him and ask, what are ya doing on your computer...or should I ask?" He let out a laugh before showing me "I'm going job hunting next week, I need a better career then bar-tending. Anyways, I have to go shower for the party tonight I'll see ya later?" I nodded in response "Have fun" he said before leaving the room.

I grabbed my red trench coat off the hook near the door but straightened out my black strapless sweetheart neckline dress before putting it on and walking out the door.

* * *

Jack's POV

Music was booming outside the club while we all waited in the line to get into the party of the year. MPE's BASH BLAST was one of the hardest parties to get into. They had the best drinks, food, the hottest girls, I had always heard it was awesome. I watched as Jerry tried hitting on a group of girls in front of us and ended up failing miserably. Eddie and Milton chuckled at our friends failure while I just scanned threw the crowd for any familiar faces.

I looked over countless groups until one person really stood out. Ricky. Kim's Ricky. The Ricky that was supposed to be with Kim right now at some restaurant. I watched Ricky's friends seeing if I could spot that flash of familiar blonde hair but it was no where to be seen. So, I ducked under the railing holding the line in place ignoring Milton, Jerry and Eddie's confused crys and stalked over to Ricky with a furious expression on my face. Once I got up to him I tapped the blonde man on the shoulder.

"What do yo- Oh hey it's the bartender down at Bobby Wasabi's (AN:the bar's name) what do ya need bud?" he asked, acting like nothing had happened, like he was supposed to be here instead of with Kim. "You were supposed to be on a date with my friend Kim tonight, so where is she?" I asked, he just laughed loudly in reply "Dude, dude, dude. I had the choice to either go on one little date with an emotionally unstable blonde bimbo or I could go to the party of the year. I'd choose the party no matter how hot the girl" he replied cockily, I had to refrain myself from punching him right then and there. "Well you told her you weren't coming right?" he began to roar in laughter again this time louder than the last. "Yeah I told her...sure!" he replied sarcastically between laughs then walking away.

I stood in the middle of the sidewalk, processing what just happened, I needed to go get Kim, this is the last thing she needs after her breakup. So I turned around and ran.

* * *

Kim's POV

45 minutes...he was 45 minutes late, I just sat at a table in the middle of the busy restaurant by myself stuffing my face with the free bread waiting for Ricky. I mean, he had to have some logical explanation on why he was close to an hour late. I'm sure he just got stuck in traffic or got lost.

Suddenly, a waitress came up to me with a sympathetic smile on her face "Hi honey, we're sorry but you're going to have to give up the table, we have other customers" I looked up at her with my best puppy dog eye's "I'm sure my date will be here any second, I -" I was cut off by someone continually yelling I'm here. I turned my gaze from the waitress and saw Jack standing in front of me panting.

"Sorry I'm late, long story." he said as he sat down, the waitress then left and I quickly turned to Jack. "What are you doing here?" I asked, he just began chugging the water glass in front of him holding up the one minute sign. "Ricky is a sleaze bag, I was at the party and saw him there. Once he told me on how he chose the party instead of you, I ran here not wanting your first rebound date to suck. Even though I'm probably not the person you'd like to spend it with..." I looked at him and threw my arms tightly around his neck "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me Jack, thank you". "You're welcome" he answered with a smile once we broke apart. "Let's order!"

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the long wait :( I am loving the reviews guys! Sorry about not updating on WLGYJB but I am totally stumped, I have no idea how to start the next chapter! Screw you writers block! So anyways, I think this chapter isn't that eventful, mostly just a filler. If you have any ideas at all PM or review. Enjoy :) **

My eyes flutter open, immediately my head begins to ache. It's defiantly from all the drinks Jack and I had last night. I let out a sigh as I pulled all my thick blankets over my head trying to stay consumed in the darkness not wanting to get up. I close my eyes and thoughts of the previous evening come back into my mind yet again. Jack and I sat at our table for hours getting to know each other and drinking god knows how many drinks. I remember our hour long conversation about karate, finding out that we both did it when we were in our teens.

I let out a loud groan before throwing all the heavy blankets off of me and stretching my arms above my head cracking my back, shoulders and neck in the process. I groggily got up still hungover, now that I think of it, all the guys should be hungover as well. Jerry, Eddie and Milton were out partying until like 2 am, while Jack and I got home around 12 and passed out almost instantly.

I stumbled down the hall towards the kitchen where I heard groaning and the fridge opening then several cabinets. I walk into the kitchen completely ignoring whoever was with me and just grabbing a hot cup of coffee.

"Good morning Kimberly" said the cheery voice, I turn around and see Eddie leaning against the counter with a huge grin on his face. The only question really crossing my mind is how the hell is he so cheery when he should be having the brown bottle flu (AN: another way to say hangover) like me. I roll my eyes and continue preparing my coffee. "How are you so cheery?" I ask, my voice deep almost like I'm imitating a man. "Oh I am beyond belief but I just had the best night of my life! Kelsey was at the party last night and we're back together." he exclaimed, I thought it was really cute. I decided to put my painful head ache aside and plaster a huge smile on my face.

"Eddie that's fantastic! What happened?" I ask. He begins to explain how while he was waiting outside the party Kelsey walked over to him asking if they could talk in privet. Once they were alone, Kelsey began telling him how she made a mistake and didn't realize how much she loved him after she let him go and she wanted a second chance which Eddie obviously agreed to. I smiled brightly happy for my new friend.

"So what happened last night?" Eddie questioned while sipping on the coffee I had just passed him. I shrugged and sipped my own. "We just hung out at the restaurant and got to know each other. It was really nice, we have a lot in common" I explain not knowing what else to say and not wanting Eddie to get the wrong idea and think it was a date...which it wasn't...was it?

Just then another figure stumbled into the kitchen. Jack. His dark brown hair was scraggly, huge pieces sticking out at random angles, he had dark purple bags under his dark brown eyes which looked drained as well as the rest of him. I watched as he leaned on one of the shelves holding cook books, my eyes traveled and remained on his bare chest. Toned muscles, an impressive eight pack, I bet there wasn't an ounce of fat on him. I felt a nudge on my shoulder and turned towards Eddie who was raising his eye brows up and down in a joking matter, that gave him and light push in return while fighting the blush showing up on my cheeks.

"Hey" Jack's voice said turning my attention to him, avoiding his chest. "H Jack, want some coffee?" Eddie asked, Jack gave a slight nod in return. I quickly turned around grabbing another mug out of one of the cabinets then filling it with the hot beverage and handing it to Jack taking a quick glance at his chest again, not being able to resist. "Couldn't resist could you?" The brunets cocky voice asked getting me out of my trance, "I mean I don't blame you and all, I would be looking to" he said with a wink gesturing to himself. I look at him then at Eddie who's already staring at me giving a nod in approval knowing what I want to say. I cross my arms over my chest after setting my mug on the counter. "Jar."

**Not the best I know, but like I said it was just a filler for next chapter which I have no idea what will happen. Ideas anyone? Review with suggestions, etc... :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I seriously love you guys. 45 reviews in 5 chapters! Can we all have like a big fan fiction best friends group hug right now? :P What shocked me the most about last chapter is that I thought it was one of the not so good ones but you guys loved it. So thanks. If anyone i confused about the douche bag jar, in the show new girl, one of the roommates can be a douche sometimes so each time he is, he has to put money in the jar. Also, last chapter I had no idea how to end it so I made Jack pay the price ;) Thanks for the awesome idea AbberZzCain about the dad. **

I sat on our large leather couch much better than that ugly piece of crap Brett had and watch "The Breakfast Club" with Jack, while we were at dinner last night, we found out that another one of the many things we have in common is our love that movie along with any Jacky Chan movie. I kept squirming around trying to find a comfortable position, I still had one hell of a bad head ache, we were all extremely worn out. Jack and I closed all the curtains around our loft to prevent having to possible deal with the pain of sun in our eyes. I hadn't seen Milton or Jerry all day, they both remained passed out in their rooms, while Eddie went off shopping with Kelsey. Jack seemed to notice how un comfortable I was and scooted closer to me than lightly pulling me to his chest and wrapping his muscular arm around my shoulder. The man might've been all muscle but he was comfier than any pillow I had ever slept on. My eyelids began to get heavier and heavier just about to close and let me drift off into a peaceful sleep when suddenly my phone rang.

_I'm at a pay phone trying to call home, all of my change I spen- _

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kim! I just wanted to call because I heard the news, how are you holding up kid?" asked my father on the other line. Guessing what had happend, my mom told him to call me and try to be pleasant to talk to since we had always seen everything differently. My father; Andrew, always wanted me to become a veterinarian like the rest of the Crawford women, but I had always had a passion for teaching and I wasn't going to let him plan out my future for me. However, this action granted countless long arguments and periods without speaking to each other.

"Uh hi dad, I'm fine thanks, it was hard at first but I think I'm getting used to it" I told him completely honestly. Sure, the first few days were tough but now, I feel like Brett was just holding me back in a way. Now that he's gone out of my life, I have new possibilities I can do whatever I want to do.

"So, I guess you've moved out of his place...where are you staying now?" he asked. I thought over the right way to explain my situation. The last thing I wanted to do was say 'Oh yeah dad don't worry about me, I'm just living with three strangers I met on craigslist', but the real question is, how would I tell him that without lying because that was all completely true. I know my father would always tell me as a kid "Lying is the glue that keeps families alive" but I always felt like I needed to be honest with everyone or the guilt would eat me alive.

"Uh, I did move out, I still haven't gotten al my stuff back yet but I'll probably go grab it sometime this week, maybe with one of my new roommates I say trying best to spit it out fast enough. Jack sends me a confused look and I shrug in response.

"Oh roommates How are they? It must be like all those damn slumber parties you had when you were a kid... you know that kept your mother and I up all night?" he said with a tone of annoyance in his voice...here we go.

"Acutely no, it's not anything like a slumber party" I say quickly then immediately regretting it after.

"Why is that? Do you not get a long with them or something?"

"No dad, I get along with them great but they're guys. Four of them Milton, Jerry, Eddie and Jack." The line goes silent for a few seconds, before he speaks up again.

"Men? You are living alone with four men? I'm coming to meet them. No if's and's or but's. What's the adress?"

Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

I watch in bewilderment as Kim drops the phone to her side after telling who'm ever she was recently speaking to on the phone our adress. I continue to stare at her waiting for her to tell me whats going on but she remains a statue, looking into the distance, her mouth open a bit, she's not even blinking. Without knowing what else I should do in this situation, I begin yelling her name and waving my arms in front of her face trying to get her to snap out of this daze of panic she seems to be in. Right now I don't know if she's ignoring me or can't hear me because she is acutely in the middle of an internal freakout. Without knowing what else to do I roughly grab her shoulders and begin shaking her vigorously. With jus my luck, she finally snaps out of her daze and stands up walking side to side muttering.

"Kim! What the hell is going on?" I ask, she turns her gaze towards me and sighs before sitting back on the couch next to me, flailing her arms back out of exasperation. "My dad and I never really got along... my family has this tradition where all the Crawford woman are vet's but being a vet...I can't do it Jack. Imagine having to go up to a little girl and her mother telling them their cat didn't make it out of surgery. The whole practice just depressed me. So when I told my father that I wanted to be a teacher which I am doing right now...my passion, teaching children. Ever since I told him, we would fight, argue, yell. It got so bad we couldn't be in the same room as each other." I listen carefully to ever detail she's telling me about her past, fascinated on how strong she is, enduring the pain of not being able to have a normal conversation with your own father for years. "So anyways, my mom told him about the breakup and he asked where I lived, like you heard, I told him how I was living with you guys and now...he's coming over. No matter how much my father hates me, he will rip you to shreds, all of you. He is super protective of me." I gulp nervously, not knowing what to say. I know that if it were just Eddie, Milton and I, we would probably be fine but Jerry is the most un-predictable person I know.

I make a daring move and grab both her hands with mine and look her right in the eyes, "Kim, I will do the best I can to make your dad like me and the rest of us. I- I mean we really care about you. I promise we wil get threw this smoothly." This brings a smile to her face and she gives my hand a squeeze making me smile as well. "Ok."

* * *

"Guys listen up! Now we have brought you here this afternoon to tell you something extremely important." I exclaim to the three guys in front of Jack and I looking at us with scared eyes. Milton raises his hand up and begins waving it around wildly like a child. "What Milton?" Jack asks as he comes stands next to me, his bicep brushing my arm. "Is the news that you guys are finally dating? Because the chemistry you both have in undeniable" the other two men begin to nod their heads in excitement.

I loo over at Jack and see him looking down with a red tint on his cheeks but a small smile plastered on his face. Chemistry? Jack and I have chemistry? I mean he is extremely attractive and he always makes me laugh and smile, also ever since that night with Ricky standing me up, he came threw for me... I feel my cheeks begin to burn but I can't help but to smile at the thought of dating Jack.

"What? No! Listen guys, my dad is coming over in like an hour I need you all to be on your best behaviour please, this is really important to me so I have some rules. 1. Jerry no begin a dick one mentions the whole Ricky thing or how I was acting about my break up with Brett up what a great teacher I am and how much the little kids in my class seem to love me. Everyone got it?" They all nodded their heads. "Good. Let's do this."

As if right on time, I hear a knock at the door. I begin to walk over but a hand pulls me back, I turn to look at the owner and see Jack smiling, he lightly puts both his hands on my shoulders and sits me on the couch while he walks over to answer the door.

"Hey how ya doing I'm Jack" the brunet saying with a smile and an extended hand, my father looks down at his hands like its poison and shifts his gaze to me. "Hi dad." I greet quietly. "Hello Kimberly, so these re your roommates?" he asks looking over the four men smiling sheepishly. "Yeah this is Eddie, Milton,Jerry and you met and rudely ignored Jack" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

My father begins analyzing the loft, looking threw the bookcases, all I can think of is Jerry better not have any playboys in there. "Yo , I just wanna say that Kim has been taking the breakup with Brett pretty well, I mean her and Jack have some flirty thing already going on they-" Jerry was immediately cut off by Milton slapping his hand over Jerry's mouth. My jaw dropped as did Jack's and my father's.

Once again...

Shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So I'm sick right now :( and I wrote this chapter. I don't want to be a "review whore" ;) but can we try and get to 100 reviews within the next few chapters? It would be a huge accomplishment to make it to 100 in under 10 chaps. **

****The tension in the room is so thick you could cut it with a knife. I glance over at Jack who's still got a 'deer in headlights' expression, I can't help but notice the blush on his cheeks. I shake my head and look over at my father who'm looks ready to explode, he continuously open and closes his mouth trying to find the right words to yell at me with. I then, look over at Milton, Jerry and Eddie who are looking back and forth at the scene in front of them, each of them captivated, like this was a movie that kept you on the edge of your seat dying to see what would happen next.

"Kimberly Patricia Crawford" my father growls, his voice dripping with venom "first, you date a guy I don't like for 6 years, then you breakup and not even a week later your moving into a new place with four lunatics! And now! Now I hear you've got a thing going on with pretty boy over here!?" My father storms over to Jack stopping right in front of him, they were chest to chest. My father glares at Jack, his body heaving with anger. "You dare ever touch my daughter and I will hunt you down. Understand pretty boy?" Jack remains still giving my father no avail, instead he stands up taller looking my dad straight in the eyes.

"No." He starts firmly, my father looks taken aback by the sudden courage Jack has "I will do whatever I please. I like your daughter I have since the minute I met her. This may pass over or it could me love for fuck's sake! I just know that if we ever did get together, that I would do my best to keep her happy and never would I ever treat her the way Brett did. Now I think it's time that you left." With that final courageous sentence, my father stormed out of our loft leaving the five of us in an even awkwarder silence than before.

I kept my eyes on Jack as he kept his to the floor. Had me meant it? From the corner of my eye, I see Milton, Jerry and Eddie standing up looking around not knowing how to break the silence. "How about we all head to Bobby's?" Milton asks encouragingly, we all agree to head down to the pub.

Once we enter, Jack quickly speed walks over to the bar where he throws his coat on a hook and sighs. I watch as he grabs a medium seized clear glass then fills it with vodka before tossing the whole thing back in one large gulp. I find my seat next to Eddie at a booth with the other two guys. I keep my eyes on Jack wanting so desperately to go talk to him, but couldn't find the courage inside of me to do so.

"Kim, there's no one here but us...go talk to him." Milton tells me as he grabs my hand from across the table. I let out a sigh and fall back against my seat. "Want us to leave?" asks Eddie, I give a nod, being alone with Jack is exactly what I need, I need to talk to him in an environment where no one can interrupt us. The three guys leave the pub bidding goodbye to Jack who gives off a confused look.

Slowly, I walk across the deserted bar to the oak counter and sit on one of the many empty stools.

"Jack" I say, he comes directly in front of me. "Did you mean it?" I ask quietly, the courage I just recently had seemed to have drained from me. Jack sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose before dropping his hands on the counter and looking at me. "Can we please just forget the whole thing?" So it was true, he did have feelings for me, I felt my body vibrate with excitement. I sat up on my stool, gently bring each of my legs over the bar counter so I was sitting right in front of Jack who gave off a nervous gulp.

"That's the thing Jack," we caught each others gazes and I leaned forward slightly as did he, "I don't want to forget" with that, we bought leaned in even more our lips centimeters apart, I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks, I could feel his lips ghost over mine.

**_Will they kiss? Or won't they? Let's just say the next chapter is very kick filled ;D Let's get up to 100! Help a girl out. 100th review gets a shoutout :) lol. Such a review whore. _**


	9. Chapter 9

**I love the reviews guys! You are all so supportive. And to answer some of your reviews...yes, I do enjoy killing you with anxiety, it's extremely fun ;) So, I realized that I kinda lied to you last chapter. I said this one would be kick filled...It's got a little. **

I felt his lips brush mine lightly, the anxiety was killing me, like if I didn't have his lips touching mine in mere seconds, I would go insane. Just as we were about to close the gap, the door chimed, we both pulled away quickly fixing our gazes towards the man walking into the bar, he placed his jacket on the hook by the door and walked in with a smile nit noticing me yet.

My stomach dropped. I could feel the weeks of pain coming back into my system, even the sight of him almost had me in tears. "Brett" I whispered out loud. Still being seated on the counter, Jack pulled my off quickly so I was behind the bar with him. I crept behind Jack's broad shoulder's not wanting to meet the gaze of my ex.

"Hey man, I have a sco-Kim?" Brett asked as he sat down on one of the many empty stools in front of Jack and I. I peered from behind Jack, my hiding spot sadly failing and I sighed. "Uh hi" I responded in a quiet voice, not knowing what else to say. What else was there to say? Nothing.

"Can we talk?" he asked, then glared at Jack, obviously he noticed our almost kiss when he walked in "alone". Jack turned to me, his deep chocolate brown eyes were filled with worry, to ease him, I grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze along with a small smile before walking over to the guy that completely shattered my heart.

We walked over to a booth far enough away from the bar so that Brett could say what he needed to say. I sat in front of them with my arms crossed and a glare plastered on my face, trying my best to show him how pissed I was. "Soo...how've you been?" he asked trying to stimulate some type of conversation, I shot him a 'really' look and he sighed "Ok Kim, I've been meaning to call, I just couldn't find the right words. I miss you Kimmo, what happened was a mistake, the worst mistake I have ever made. I love you and we both know you love me too." He moved closer to me so we were practically hip to hip looking into each others eyes. A few weeks ago, being in this position would've made me melt, I would've immediately forgiven him for whatever he had done but this time was different. That spark had vanished, that spark had moved onto whenever I was touching Jack or would catch him smiling at me.

"Kim, give me another chance, if I kiss you right now and you don't feel anything you can tell me and I'll back off, but if you do...come make me the happiest man on earth again" he said before lightly pushing some of my bangs out of my face and leaning in. His lips met mine and I couldn't help but close my eyes, before opening them again and looking Brett in the eyes once we parted.

I examined his face, eyes beaming, a small smirk on his face "did you feel it?" He asked, I shook my head, I didn't feel a thing. Not like the thing I felt when Jack almost kissed me several minutes ago.

"Kim, I know you had to feel something. You can't give up on us, let me take you on a date. A date that will show you that we still have a chance, that what's happened has happened but we can move on because we love each other. What do you say Kim, wednesday 7pm ?" he asked desperately, almost in a pleading fashion, I felt my eyes soften, everyone does deserve a second chance.

Maybe the reason I didn't feel that spark was because I was washed up on hormones. I nod my head lightly deciding that one date won't kill me, he gets his second chance and he better not fuck up.

* * *

"YOU WHAT?!" The three guys in front of me yelled as I had just told them the recent events of tonight. From confronting Jack to our almost kiss, to being interrupted by my ex, then being asked out by said ex and agreeing. Once Brett had left the bar with a satisfying smirk on his face, I returned over to the counter where Jack was; fuming. I could see his jaw clenched as well as his fists, so hard the knuckle was turning white.

We both drove home in an awkward silence, luckily, the drive was only five minutes but it felt like years being trapped in there. Half of the awkwardness was the fact that we almost kissed, the other half was that I agreed to go out with my ex boyfriend minutes after the failed attempt to kiss. Once we got into the loft, he stormed into his room and slammed the door, but from time to time, you could hear countless grunts and whacks at the punching bag he had in his room.

"Kim. What. The. Hell." Eddie said laying down in the couch rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Are you trying to toy with Jack's feelings? One minute your about to kiss, the next you agree to go out with someone else!" Milton exclaimed, now that he brought that to mind, a huge wave of guilt came plunging into my stomach. "Holy shit." I say once the realization hits me like a ton of bricks "I am such a bitch. Jack's jealous. Oh my god. I'm a bitch." I being muttering to myself unable to believe how oblivious I was. Not only am I a bitch but I'm a clueless dumb blonde bitch. "What am I going to do?" I ask helplessly to Jack's three best friends, they've got to have some sort of idea. "How about not go on the date?" Eddie suggests sarcastically. "How about confess your feelings to Jack?" Milton adds on equally as sarcastic as Eddie's comment. I'm screwed.

**Kim and Brett getting back together? Betcha didn't see that coming. Jack's extremely jealous, Jerry is an idiot. Next update will probably be friday-tuesday.**

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT! **

**Ok so, I just got this review from 'Anon'. Telling me that this one chapter has changes her whole point of view on the story, telling me my writing sucked and so does the fic itself.**

**So Anon, I'd just like to tell you that you need to calm the hell down. I'm trying my best to keep this story dramatic enough so that I can have multiple chapters, the reason why I put Brett in there will come out in the next couple of chapters. So calm down, the summary says eventual kick. Kick will happen.**

**For any other readers that have a point of view like Anon's telling me my story sucks and so does my writing please keep it to yourself instead of sending flames for something as dumb as a kiss.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I got to 100 reviews! Thanks...guest. Lol. I wanna take this minute to thank all the supportive fans of this story encouraging me and telling of Anon with me. You guys make me smile, so as thanks, I have a new chapter, it's pretty short but it's mostly a filler for next chapter which is when the date will happen. Dun dun duuuuuh. **

I quickly tip toe down the hallway trying to get past Jack's room as quick as possible, wanting to avoid the awkwardness. As I just begin passing his sealed door, focusing on the sounds coming from the other side. I here many hits, punches and grunts...it's been an hour, how does he still have energy? With this thought, I stop in front of his door mentally debating whether or not I shoud enter and go talk to him.

"Kim?" a voice calls from the opposite end of the hallway, I fix gaze gaze from Jack's door towards Milton standing outside the bathroom with a towel around his shoulder. "Go talk to the poor guy" with those last words, he walks into the bathroom and closes the door, leaving me alone. I let out a sigh before knocking on Jack's large oak door.

The ounching immediatly stops, I hear footsteps approaching and the doorknob jiggling. This is my last chance to bolt, but I wuickly decide against it. The door opens partway and the sweating shirtless brunet looks at me in complete confusion. "We need to talk" I say simply inviting myself into his room.

He closes the door and leans against it while I sit on his bed. This was the first time I had ever been in Jack's room. It was relatively clean, a few books scattered here and there and his shirt in a ball by his punching bag. His bed was made in a sloppy fashion but still looked good enough.

"Jack...I'm such a bitch. Don't try to deny that I'm not I am. I totally toyed with your feelings." Jack just chuckled before coming and sitting on the spot next to me on his King siezed bed. "What's so funny?" I ask confused out of my mind, I thought he was mad at me... "I was just going to say how I was never going to deny it, you were a bitch" he said with a wink followed by a chuckle, I pushed him playfully in return. He began pushing back which ended up in a small wrestling match. He was shoving me and I was smacking him lightly not wanting to acutlly hurt him. All of a sudden, he grabbed my wrists and pull me back so I was laying on the middle of the bed, before ai could make a counter attack, he got up and leant on top of me.

My breath hitched in the throat from our position, I was staring deep into his chocolate brown pools that I could go swimming in forever. His body was completely over mine, the only thing keeping him from not crushing me was his elbows, because he was so strong, he was able to keep his entire upper body lifted so it was barely touching mine. Honeslty, thats the last thing I wanted at the moment. I wanted his toned chest against mine. Weird I know, but with him being shirtless, it made the whole situation a whole lot more sexual than it needed to be.

"Can I...just" he whispered quietly bringing his face down to mine, we were centimeters apart "tell me if you want me to stop", I didn't want him to. This time, I was getting a kiss whether someone comes into the room or not, I needed to kiss him, the anxiety was killing me yet again. I remained silent, I could see the small smile forming on Jack's lips as he brought his closer to mine, was he trying to kill me. Without any warning, I spoke up quickly "Oh fuck this!" and grabbed the back of his neck and smashed our lips together in a passionate kiss. To say he was shocked was an understatement, he remained completely frozen for about fie seconds before he began kissing back with equal passion. I moved my arms from around his neck to his mid back and pushed him down on me wanting to be fully pressed together. He let out a low groan in response to my ministrations. He then began tracing my bottom lip with his toung wanting an entrance, to mess with him, I kept my mouth shut. All of a sudden, he bit my bottom lip causing me to moan, with the opperuntity, he shoved his tounge into my mouth.

We pulled away after a moment for oxygen, both louding panting but keeping the bright smiles plastered on our faces. He moved his right hand up to my cheek pushing a stray piece of hair out of the way before lowering his mouth giving me a long simple kiss.

"I guess I'll have to tell Brett that I won't be able to make it tomorrow" I say with a smile and a hint of my usual sarcastic tone. Jack chuckles "Yeah because we'll be out on our first date" he replies cockily. "Oh and since when did you ask me on a date? I don't reslly remember begin asked." I challenge. "Miss Crawford" he annonces "would you do me the honor of going on a date with me tomorrow night?" I smile brightly and nod.

Well Brett, looks like you aren't getting your second chance.

**Ohhhh! Bet you didn't see that coming! What now! That is my thank you gift for all the great reviews and support! I love you guys. And don't worry I'm doing my best to try and finish When Life Gives You Jack Brewer, I think there will be 5-10 more chapters left. Reviewwwww! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the great reviews. OMG I KNOOOOW KICK is together! Whhhaaaaaat?! Lol. Enjoy the next chap. **

"You're so beautiful" Jack whispers in my ear as we walk about of his room hand in hand. With his mouth still close to my ear he gives it a little nip at the end which makes me giggle. We make our way to the living room where Jerry and Eddie are playing COD and Milton is watching enthusiastically while sipping a beer. Milton's gaze lands on us and he sees our position, a huge smile grows on his face. He quickly begins whacking Eddie in the arm trying to get his attention off the game. Once Eddie notices us as well he began to hit Jerry.

The three boys look at us with grins on their faces before Jerry stands up to grab his wallet out of his pocket. Reluctantly, he hands two crisp $20 bills to Eddie and Milton. "Dammit guys, you couldn't have waited until wednesday?" Jack and I look at each other with confused looks on our faces.

"We made a bet on when you two were going to get together. Eddie and I guessed by tonight and Jerry thought wednesday after Kim's date with Brett- which reminds me what are you going to do about that?" The ginger questions with curiosity.

I think back to a couple of minutes ago when I had called Brett...

* * *

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

The ringer kept going off until about the third time when Brett answered "uh hello?" His voice was groggily, like he had just woken up from a nap Or he was insanely drunk...but who gets drunk on a sunday night?

"Brett uh hey" I greeted awkwardly, "so about wednesday," I started, honestly I felt really bad about this whole situation, I mean what were me and Jack? Was he my boyfriend? What was my excuse on why I couldn't go? Why didn't I plan this out before calling? I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. "Wednesday isn't going to work...I know I told you I'd give you a second chance, but Brett you hurt me really bad-" Brett's voice quickly cut me off "It's the bartender isn't it?" He asked, his voice not sounding as tired as it did at the beginning of our conversation "I-I-" I let out a sigh "yeah". The other line remained completely silent "Kim, I knew you guys liked each other and what I did was really douchey trying to get in the middle of that. Can we at least try to be friends?" he asked "I'd like that".

END OF FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

* * *

"He knew that Jack and I had something going on and he felt bad about trying to come between us, so were going to be friends." All the guys let out a laugh after this statement "What?!" I asked over their roars of laughter, laughing like it was the funniest thing they had ever seen. "Ex's can't be friend Kim!" Jerry said in between gasps for breath. In all honestly, I didn't find this funny at all. "Whatever guys." I spar unlocking my hand from Jack's and crossing my arms over my chest and pouting. Jack stopped laughing and wrapped his arms around my waist facing me, "sorry Kimmy" he whispered, I felt shivers run down my spine as he warm breath tickled my lips. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me slowly, I returned it eagerly. We were rudely split up from our moment by Jerry coughing loudly.

"Ok since you two are in some awkward relationship without labels yet" he rolled his eyes " we need to set some ground rules. One! No sex anywhere but in your rooms! Two! No creepy names for each other like Kimmy-cub or Jackie-Poo! Three! No making out in front of us, the odd peck or small kiss sure but PDA is just nasty and that's coming from me!" I looked over at Jack and he returned the look, we both gave a slight nod understanding one another he smashed his hungry lips on mine with so much passion it could of knocked me over, I quickly returned it, hearing Jerry's pleads to stop, I raised my middle finger not breaking the kiss.

Jack and I broke apart after a while and turned to see three grossed out guys looking at us both with wide eyed expressions. "I'm feeling like a bit of a rule breaker Jackie-Poo! Are you?"

"Sex in the kitchen?" I nodded and he grabbed me by the waist and ran into the kitchen ignoring the three cry's to stop.

**So to clarify, there will be no M rated description type things in this story at all! The steamiest it will be is a makeout or a mention of sex but that's it! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Reviewwwwww**


	12. Chapter 12

-_One Week Later-_

I was walking threw the lobby of our loft going to get our mail, when I reached the front desk, I noticed that our usual doorman Neil wasn't there. Neil was your average middle aged man, he had thick black glasses, hardly any hair and a pale, aged face. Every morning before I would head off to work, he would be there with a cup of coffee and his usual donut. Confused, I walked over to the desk to ask the angry looking man what happened to Neil.

"Uh excuse me?" I asked, the man had a news paper covering his face but by the grip on the paper you could tell he was fresh with rage. The man lowered the paper and glared at me. "Sorry I was just uh wondering what happened to Neil? The doorman? That was-" he abruptly cut me off "I know who Neil is. And I fired him" his tone of voice scared the crap out of me, he sounded aggressive and rude. "Why?" I asked, I wasn't leaving until I got some answers.

"Apparently he was letting some idiot in lost D4 have a new roommate without regulation of me, and Neil approved without letting me know. I'm Rudy the landlord" he middle aged man said. Holy shit. D4 was our loft. I'm the reason Neil got fired.

* * *

"Guys what are we going to do?!" I yelled, pacing back and forth in front of my four roommates. "Wait, wait, wait. Back up a second. You're telling me Rudy. The landlord is coming!" Eddie yelled throwing his arms up in exasperation, I bite my lip and nod, guilt flushing threw my body. "Kim. The landlord doesn't know any of us are living here. He just thinks it's Jerry by himself" Milton told me, this calmed me down a bit, I still felt guilty for being the reason Neil got fired.

"Wait! The landlord's coming here and he doesn't know we live here!" Milton yelled, we all began to panic, that moment of calmness had totally left the room. "I've got an idea" we all shift our gazes to Jack and listen to his plan.

* * *

We heard a knock at the door, Jerry slowly got up and went to open it. He stopped inches in front of it keeping his hand on the doorknob looking over at us with a nervous expression. he swung open the door plastering a huge fake smile on his face.

"Jerry Martinez?" Rudy asked, Jerry gulped nervously and nodded. Rudy walked into the large room looking around. "Rudy?" Jack asked from beside me standing up with a huge smile on his face. "Jack? Jack! Oh my god!" Rudy and Jack had one of those cliché meet ups. They ran to each other arms open and hugged each other. It seemed as if all the anger I had saw in Rudy the first time I met him and completely left him and turned into joy once he saw Jack.

"Rudy I can't believe it I haven't seen you since I was 16! How've you been? What happened to the dojo?" Rudy sat down and began to explain how once Jack left the dojo, it got closed down so Rudy became a landlord for several buildings around Seaford. It seems the fact about the roommates was totally forgotten about until about an hour.

"So you all know why I'm here. All four of you are living here without permission." He began until Jack cut him off "Rudy we're paying rent! Common let us stay!" Rudy thought it over for a couple of seconds until his face broke into a smile "Jack you saved my dojo. Alright, you guys can all stay." We all smiled and Jack pulled me into a short kiss. "Oh Jack, there something you want to tell your old Sensei?" The short blonde man asked raising his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive fashion. Jack looked over at me then back at Rudy and shrugged.

You see, even though Jack and I have been out on a few dates, with intense make outs which all usually led to one of our bedrooms, but he still hasn't asked me to be is girlfriend yet. I have no idea why not and it was starting to piss me off. Am I just a booty call? No wait, who takes a booty call on a date? Friends with benefits? Maybe. Did I want to be Jack's friend with benefits...no. I want to able to hold his hand in public and call him my boyfriend.

Rudy ended up staying for dinner, during dinner many stories about Jack were told, how he saved the dojo countless times. The ex-sensei asked how Jack met the rest of the gang. Jack explained that he and the guys met in college and I came into the picture about a month ago. After Rudy left our loft, Jerry, Eddie and Milton all headed over to Wasabi's to get some drinks leaving Jack and I to some alone time. We were sitting on the huge leather couch cuddled together while watching The Breakfast Club.

"Kim?" he asked, I turned my face towards him, our noses brushing in the process "I just realized something" he admitted bring his face a little closer to mine, I felt my eyes flutter shut as his breath was warm against my lips. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered, I opened my eyes and looked at him. I kept my facial expression blank "No." I replied simple trying as hard as possible not to smile.

His face dropped, hurt flashed threw his eyes he stood up and coughed awkwardly, I stood up as well. "No?" he verified, he didn't acutely think I was going to say no, did he? I hooked my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his ear. "I would love to be your girlfriend " I felt him smile, he brought his fingers up to my chin and leant closer "don't ever scare me like that again" he whispered before he brought his lips to mine in a long kiss full of love.

**So Rudy has been brought into the story and Jack and Kim are officially a couple. Yaay :) Reviewww! Lets get to 200 by chapter 13! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the support on this story :) So I'm going on a short 2-3 day vacation on thursday so I will be writing but not updating a lot, I will try my best but I will be with my family. So anyways I would like to get to 200 reviews before chapter 15...can you guys make my christmas wishes come true :3 Also, I have posted a picture of what the main living area of the loft they live in looks like, it's on my profile :)**

"So this friday night we're having a christmas party at my office and I can't go there alone. My co-workers are a bunch of judgemental assholes, I can't spend a night alone with all of them! Guys please come!" Jerry pleaded as we all sat at our dining room table eating breakfast before we all went our separate ways to work. "Jerry, with all fairness, I bet if we came to the party they would just make fun of you even more...I mean we're a stone cold couple of weirdos" I said before biting into my toast smiling at my choice of words to describe us.

"Well Kimberly, Kimmo, Kimmerella, Kim-Kim...maybe you could invite a certain mod-" I abruptly cut him off knowing where he was going with this. The last thing I wanted was Jerry hooking up with Grace. It was against the rules of nature for someone as good as Grace to be with someone like Jerry. "No! No no no no no no no no! Jerry you are not flirting with Grace again, haven't you wondered why she never comes over here anymore?! She's still scared from the last time when you tried to seduce her with an apple, by the way how do you even do that? You know what? I don't even want to know. Common Jack you're driving me to work" I said as I scrambled putting away my dishes and grabbing my coat then slamming the door once Jack and I were outside.

We made our way down the elevator in silence just listening to the soothing bets of the classic elevator music, once the door to the basement opened, Jack grabbed m hand and we made our way over to his shitty excuse he calls a car. Once I got in and fastened my seatbelt, Jack backed out of the building then began driving me down to the school I worked at. "So Kim..." I turned to face my smiling boyfriend "Yes?" I asked with a smile. "Christmas is coming up in like two weeks, what do you want?" He asked averting his gaze from me to the road. I thought this over for a second/ What did I want? I had everything I needed at the moment to make me happy. Him. He was the only thing I really wanted and I had him. "I don't need anything, I've already got what I want" I said not taking my eyes off of him, he stopped the car in front of the school and inched his face coser to mine. "And what would that be?" the brunet asked with a hint of cockiness in his velvety voice. I moved my face even closer to his "You" I whispered.

The smile on his face my ginormous, he moved closer and gave me a soft, slow, passionate kiss. It was filled with so much love and emotion it could knock you over, I smiled into it and returned the kiss eagerly. We both pulled away because we knew that if we didn't stop, I would probably get fired for inappropriate actions in front on an elementary school. "I'll come pick you up at 3:30 ok?" he asked while he stroked my cheek. "Kay" I said before giving him one more peck and exiting the vehicle.

* * *

I walked out of the kitchen and into my room looking for my cellphone, luckily when Kim wasn't looking, I went threw her phone and found Grace's number. I went to contacts until I found Grace's name and pressed call. I raised the phone to my ear listening to the countless rings until her angel's voice spoke up.

"Uh hello?" Grace asked.

"Heeeey Grace, it's Jerry" I said, changing my voice into my sexy voice.

"Oh...Jerry. Hi. What do you want?" she asked, oh so she's playing hard to get.

"Well I wanted to know if you would like to give me a second chance and let me be your escort to my work party?"

"Escort?" she asked a small laugh after. OK so escort wasn't exactly the right word to use...

"My date. Can you give me a change Grace?"

The line went quiet for a few seconds, I knew she didn't hang up because I heard a few long breaths then a sigh.

"Ok Jerry" she answered.

"Ok? Ok. Awesome. I'll see you then. Bye."

Booyeah. IN ya face Kim!

* * *

Since I had a day off today, I decided it was a good time to go start my christmas shopping, I still needed to figure out what to get Kim. I wanted to get her something special, to show her how much I cared about her. I can't believe that we met not even three months ago and got together two months later. I have never really fell for a girl before until I saw her, I still remember when I first saw her, I remember listening to her story on how Brett cheated on her. Another thing I can't believe...that she chose me over him. It was all to surreal for me.

She was my ideal girl. Funny, cute, smart, she can tell me off, one hell of a sexy kisser. All threw college, Jerry, Eddie and MIlton would try to hook me up with countless girls but I would always kindly reject telling them that I just wasn't looking for a relationship and I wasn't until I saw Kim.

* * *

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

I had just woken up, the night before I had taken the night shift at the bar until about 3 am when Wasabi's finally closed down for the night. After kicking out the last round of drunks I headed home to where my three roommates were in the middle of beer pong. Of course I could never shoot down a good game of beer pong so we played...for several hours. After being up until about 5 am, cleaning up after Jerry,Eddie and Milton, I finally got to go to bed.

I woke up to Milton rushing into our room saying we had an interview for the last room available in our loft, he ordered me to get up and showered so I looked presentable to our possibly new roommate. Reluctantly I got out of bed and headed for the shower. Once I got out and dressed, I was about to make my way into the living room when I heard a story about to be told so I stopped abruptly wanting to listen.

After hearing this mystery girls story, I heard how Jerry was possible trying to flirt with her and had him before he mentally scared the poor girl. When I first saw her, I was blown away by her beauty. The sunlight hit her face perfectly showing off her stunning features. What intrigued me the most was her smile. Two perfect rows of pearly white teeth with rosy lips. Ever since that moment, I knew I was a goner.

* * *

I was mostly window shopping until I saw the perfect gift, just sitting there in the front of the store. I walked in knowing Kim was going to love this...

**So there's chapter 13 for ya. I decided to show several different points of view. Looks like Grace and Jerry could be getting together...maybe.**

**What is Jack going to buy Kim? Take a guess.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Congrats to Fockey2727, she was the first one to guess the correct answer. I am the goalie of my soccer tea. :) Many others got it right but guessed a few other positions as well, Fockey was the first one to just guess goalie. I loved all of the OC's you gave me so I might be using them in further chapters. This chapter will be focused on Milton and Julie (by request Carlybee123).**

I opened the fridge looking for anything edible; rotten food had taken over our fridge. I swear at least 7 different types of mold could be growing in there. I sighed out of exasperation and slammed the fridge door turning to Eddie. "There's no food" I tell him angrily. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day and cannot be missed for the next meal you will over indulge. Eddie looks at me then down at his pancakes that Kim made everyone this morning. I had to have a shower before Jerry applied his disgusting cologne and when Jerry uses cologne, he thinks in necessary to spray half the bottle.

Eddie quickly shoves his pancakes down his throat and rushes out the door to work leaving me alone. I raise my right arm looking at the time 8:24. I had a meeting at 10 with the president of the chem. lab I work in, so I had about an hour to go grocery shopping.

I took my smart car down to the local market down the street, the market was originally an old over seized barn, one of the oldest buildings in Seaford. They called the market "Goat on the Roof" because of the creativity of our small town, they had grown grass on the roof and put a goat up there. If you ask me, I think its cruel to put such an innocent creature up on a roof for pubilicity. The poor animal was trapped, no possible way for it to get down.

"Sad isn't it?" a voice asked from next to me. I turned my head from the poor goat on the roof to some sort of angel. I swear, it was like watching a cheesy movie where the guy faces the girl and her hair is blowing in the wind and she looks radiant. This girl next to me was the most erotic girl I had ever laid my eyes on.

"Uh uhh what?" I stuttered out, unable to think clearly while looking at her. She giggled lightly and gestured to the roof... Her laugh was adorable, like music to my ears. I quickly shook my head and looked over to the roof. My thoughts finally came back and I let out a sigh.

"Yes, it's so cruel, sure the goat has a small hut for shelter and plently of food but what if it has to get down? I swear whoever came up with this idea was a total idiot." I spat out in digust, who could think of such a cruel idea? The mystery girl slumped her shoulders and looked down.

"I came up with the idea of the goat of the roof, I was talking about that skater kid throwing falaphel balls at that old man" My eyes widened in alarm. What had I just done, I looked around the parking lot trying to think of something to say, I averted my gaze back to her when I heard her laughing.

"Holy shit! You should've seen your face. Oh my god, priceless!" I titled my head in confusion as she continued to laugh hysterically not being able to stop. I was smart. Extremely smart and I felt like Jerry right now, I had no idea what was going on. "Uh what?" I asked, she wiped tears from her eyes and started coughing and recorvering herself from her laughing fit.

"I was just pulling your leg. God that was funny." she let out a sigh and another small laugh "I'm Julie". It all hit me like a ton of bricks, she tricked me and scared the living shit out of me. I let out a deep sigh. "Holy christmas nuts" I breathed. She let out another laugh "Christmas nuts?". I smiled "It's better than saying holy shit because in my opinon shit is not holy" she just giggled at this. I felt a cold breeze of wind hit me and realized we were still outside. "Wanna go grab some coffee?" I asked her, pleading that she would say yes. "Sure" she replied while biting her lip.

* * *

Over coffee I had learnt so many things about Julie, we decided we would cut the small talk and just play a speed round of 20 questions.

"Favroite color?" I asked rapidily holding up a fake microphone pretending to interview her. Normaly, I was a lot more calm and un-idiotic around girls, but Julie seemed to make me relax and feel like I could be as weird as I wanted to be without getting judged.

"Orange. Best genre of movie?"

"Documentary. Favroite band?"

"The lumineers. Will we get to go out again soon?"

To say I was shocked was an understatement, I never thought anyone but Jerry and one of his weekly one night stands could be that forward. I qckly recovered and smiled and nodded.

"Great because I was thinking we could do something on the more rebelious side, to help protect something that we obviously both care about" I nodded encouragingly silently telling her to go on.

"We're going to steal the goat on the roof".


	15. Chapter 15

**So this last chapter was mostly a filler and showing the start of Milton and Julie's relationship. I haven't decided if I want to continue yet but for they will be dating next time they appear in the story. This ismy favorite chapter so far. Can we get to 200 reviews? Please? Make me happy!**

****It was 3:30 and I was patiently waiting outside Seaford Elementary where I worked as a second grade teacher. My students were the sweetest, many of them giving me several christmas gifts for today was the last day of school until the new year. Many of the gifts were simple boxes of chocolate or a gift card to a restaurant, but since I was so adored by these 7 year olds, I had an arm full of presents.

Just as I watched as Jack pull up to the school in his crappy car, when suddenly I saw a couple tiny white flecks fall in front of my face. I looked up and saw thousands more falling from the sky. Huh, snow in California...weird. I continued to look up in the sky, momentarily forgetting about the anxious brunet waiting in the tiny red car. I was so captivated by the snow, since it hardly snowed here, I never really got to play with it as a child, so tonight thats what Jack and I would be doing.

I brought my gaze back to Jack who'm was smiling brightly at me threw is car window waiting for me to get in. Once I was all buckled up he grabbed my chin without warning and gave me a long chaste kiss. Once apart, we both smiled looking into each others eyes. God he was so cheesy, it's like I pulled him right out of a cliché chick flick. "Ready to go ?" Jack asked in a posh accent, I simply laughed and nodded, not even bothering to imitate his accent, knowing that I would get made fun of.

"So I was out shopping today and I have two things to tell you" I nodded for him to continue, he kept his eyes on the snow covering road not wanting an accident to happen "One, I got you a lovely christmas gift and two, I saw Milton with some chick I've never seen before at the coffee shop across from the market." I tilted my head to the side, "So?" I asked not finding the big deal that Milton had a date. "He was acting like an idiot, completely giggly and he kept starring at her with this dumb look on his face" I sighed at how completely oblivious he is "He's in love ya toad!" I cried over dramatically throwing my hands up in exasperation. Good for Milton he was sweet, he deserved to find love.

Once we reached our building, we were greeted by at least 5-10cm of snow, which was surprising because we were only driving for 20 minutes. "Wow, it's really coming down" Jack said as he looked up in the sky at the flurry of white powder coming from the sky. We walked into our loft to be greeted by Jerry making out with some brunet who's face I couldn't see. Once we walked in, they immediately stopped rolling around and turned to us with shocked expressions clear on their faces. I quickly noticed Jerry's deer in headlights turned into a small smirk, I then looked underneath him and saw a brunette girl trying to cover her face with her chocolate brown hair. I marched over to Jerry and the girl and ripped Jerry off of her, throwing him onto the cold hardwood floor.

"Grace?!"

* * *

"Grace?!" I screeched, I couldn't believe this. It was so-so wrong and gross. Out of all people, she choses Jerry. Jerry! She hates him, I know because we talked on the phone for two hours once and she just rambled about how disgusting he was. "Hey Kim" she greeted sheepishly, while sitting upright and fixing her appearance. Jack remained at the door completely shocked, while Jerry was smirking.

"I know everyone is kinda mad or shocked or whatever but can we just take a moment to congratulate me? I did it! I made out with a model, and she came onto me! The swag-master is irresistible" Jerry cried enthusiastically. That's when I lost it, I lunged at Jerry screaming multiple insults along with multiple punches and slaps.

I'm guessing Jack got tried of me beating his best friend, so he pulled me off of him by the waist and carried me out the door, leaving Grace and Jerry alone in our loft. I continued to yell in rage not being able to accept the fact that she would do that. I didn't even notice Jack brought me up to the roof until he lightly put me down. The roof was covered with several inches of snow and made the whole thing look magical. I immediately shut up after seeing such a scene of pure beauty. "Wow" I breathed "It looks so beautiful up here" I felt Jack wrap his strong arms around my waist from behind and nibbled on my ear. "I know something more beautiful" he whispered huskily into my ear "oh yeah, what?" I asked playfully, "Paris in the spring" he replied in between kisses on my neck "So nice, not that busy" he continued down my collar bone "lots of flowers", I decided to have a little fun. "Well I guess if you don't think I'm beautiful then we should just break up, my mother was right!" I yelled pulling away from our previous embrace. His face turned panicked as he quickly scrambeled over to me "Nonono I was joking around, Kim your mom was wrong" I couldn't help but burst into laughter. "I got an A in drama for a reason" I said in between laughs. To most, my acting hurt back there was a stupid joke but Jack was so gullible and it needed to be taken advantage of.

He re-wrapped his arms around my waist and lightly brushed his lips on mine "Snowball fight" he whispered before shoving a pile of snow down my shirt. I gasped at the feeling of the cold snow against my skin before pulling in out and walking over to Jack swaying my hips tauntingly side to side, the snow still in my hand. I went over to him and kissed that one spot on his neck that caused him to go crazy, like that one patch of flesh was what filled him with lust. I gently bit and sucked on the spot beside his right ear and he replied with a low moan. I pulled away and he went in for a kiss when I suddenly brought all the snow into his face giving him a satisfying face wash.

Our snowball fight continued on for several more minutes, I completely forgot about the previous situation with Jerry and Grace and just spent time with my idiot boyfriend. This was going to be a great christmas.

**Awww :) I love this chapter, if you did to then please review, I've been hardly getting any reviews lately and I was wondering if I'm beginning to bore you guys or something, so I am gratefully taking suggestions just review or PM me :))) Happy holidays. Review!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	16. Chapter 16

**Finally got to 200 reviews, thanks for everyone that's supporting this story. I'm starting to make my chapters longer and more eventful but if you have any suggestions or something that you want in the next chapter review or PM. Also the OC will be in the next chapter. Happy Holidays Everyone! **

I don't know how long we were together on that roof together, just enjoying each others company and the rare occasion of snow. I always loved the roof, it was so magical at night, you could see most of Seaford from it, the lights from buildings made the whole scene look magical, the fact that there was snow now just made the everything that much better. As I was gazing out at the beautiful scene in front of me, I felt Jack's warm arms wrap around my waist and his face nuzzled into my neck, I couldn't help but smile. This whole situation made me think, maybe if I never dated Brett and he never cheated on me, I would've never moved into the loft and more importantly never met Jack. He was the best definition of perfect in a living form. Physically, he was gorgeous, the two defined moles on his face, his adorable dimples, his light pink lips, his eyes which were the most beautiful chocolate brown ever. Jack's personality was just as amazing as his physical features, I loved the fact that he had a hero complex, sure it was annoying sometimes but it just proves that he doesn't just care about himself, I loved how he always got jealous, he was smart, sarcastic, funny. I looked out at the scene in front of as it finally dawned on me.

I was in love with Jack.

Well how could I not be? I used to think I wouldn't be able to move on after Brett ripped out my heart and practically stomped on it, but the brunet showed me that not all men were that shallow and could acutely care for you. He showed me that he would go out of his way to please me.

I craned my neck so I could face him, our eyes met and I instantly melted, even in the dim light, I could make out the bright flecks of good that made his eyes so captivating. _Oh god...I sound like one of those deprived love sick girls in cliché romance movies._ I thought to myself before snapping back into reality. My brunet boyfriend gave me a cute smile before leaning in and placing a small but meaningful kiss on my lips. The kiss was full of love, I still felt that spark, a small tingly feeling always ran threw my body whenever his lips touched me. He pulled away slowly smiling and stroked my cheek. "God you are so gorgeous" he whispered, I leant my forehead against his and closed my eyes breathing in his scent, that scent that rested on all the shirts of his I've worn. Pine and cinnamon had to be my favorite mixture of scents all because that's one of the many things that made Jack Jack.

"You ok Kim? You seem a little out of it" Jack asked, I just nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him tightly, live he was my life line. "Jack I can't do this anymore" I whispered, immediately after I said that I regretted it, it didn't come out the way I wanted. I felt Jack stiffen the second I said those words, he quickly pulled away, sadness clear on his face and wait?! Was he about to cry? I almost began to giggle but remained serious. "B-but Kim, we -we just h-ha-had-uh -what-why?" He stuttered while rubbing the bridge of his nose. I let out a giggle before re-wrapping my arms around him.

"That came out wrong" I said, he relaxed in my hold and returned it "I can't believe you almost cried" he began chuckling nervously, if he denied it, he would be lying. "Kim, you have no idea how much I care about you. I can't lose you Kim, I need you" he whispered, I looked up at him and our eyes caught onto each others gazes again. "This is so sappy" I whispered. "But since I never got to finish, I can't do this anymore Jack, I can't keep pretending. Jack...I think I'm in love with you" I told him, never breaking eye-contact.

Just then, I swear I saw the biggest smile I've never seen, he was giving the Cheshire Cat a run for his money. Jack swooped his strong arms down and picked me up while spinning us around, our lips then connected in a fiery passion while still spinning.

"I love you Kim. I love you so much, I've wanted to get it off my chest forever." He admitted after our lips parted and we regained our balance.

After our overly cliché and corny scene on the roof, he walked back down to the loft hand-in-hand both smiling like idiots. Just as Jack opened the door, I remember about Jerry and Grace.

We walked threw the door reluctantly, not wanting the same greeting as last time. Instead, we were welcomed by a hot meal on the table. Jerry and Grace quickly jumped out of the kitchen, both wearing aprons and smiling brightly. "Hey love birds, we made you dinner to apologize" Grace said quietly.

After the whole roof situation, I realized that all things happen for a reason, Brett breaking up with me brought me to Jack and maybe it brought Grace to Jerry. Maybe Jerry and Grace were meant to be...and I shouldn't stand in the way of them.

"Guys, I'm so sorry." I said and got three confused stares "While Jack and I were up on the roof-" I began but got cut off by Jerry "did you guys do it up there?" He rudely interrupted with a smirk. "No. Jar." Jack answered with a pissed off tone. "Anyways, like I was saying, when we were on the roof, I realized that I was in love with him and that all things happen for a reason. If Brett never cheated on me, I would've never moved here and fell in love with Jack, well, maybe it happened for you guys too, so I'm no longer standing in the way" I said, extremely proud of my speech. Grace and Jerry just exchanged a look before bursting into laughter.

"Ew Kim you think I'd date Jerry?! No offense" Jerry shrugged it off andthe two continued in there fit of laughter "Oh Kim! This is just sex, we're not doing the whole dating thing. I mean ew."

"Yeah, I mean we've done it in every room of the loft" Jerry said, a smirk clear on his face "How long have you guys been sneaking around and EW even my room?!" I yelled. They both nodded sheepishly before Grace said "three weeks" .

"So you, my bestfriend, lied to me for three weeks and slept with my roommate and in my bedroom too! Ugh." Anger flushed threw me, I couldn't believe she could keep this from me, I stormed out of the room, Jack following hot on my heels.

**Welll? It was overly sappy :) cliché! So I need CREATIVE ideas for Jack and Kim's presents for each other. Please not the overly used bracelets, necklace, skateboard stuff I want something sorta original so help me out! **


	17. MUST READ

**MUST READ. IMPORTANT. **

**For Pitch Perfect**

**100 reviews by next chapter. That is my goal, please help me out, I'm trying my best to keep it interesting , if you have an idea that you want in the story or want an event in the movie to happen differently review or PM me. I accept all ideas and try my best to put them in the story. **

**For When Life Gives You Jack Brewer**

**So a heads up, I will be writing one final chapter for WLGYJB and that's it, I'm working on it slowly but right now I'm trying my best to finish Pitch Perfect which will have around 15-16 chapters. After that I will be taking a break to study for finals and then during my semester break, I will start updating New Girl and the final chapter of WLGYJB**

**For New Girl**

******I'm currently working on the Christmas/New Years chapter, but like I said up above, I will be taking a short break. Ideas are accepted. **

**For Kickin' It Enchanted**

******Can anyone please take this story off my hands? If not it will be deleted. **

**Thanks loves, if you have any suggestions for any of my stories please update on the actual fic so I can keep all the ideas in groups. If you are jus to damn lazy to do that, comment what fic you have an idea for below. **

**GET ME TO 100 REVIEWS ON PITCH PERFECT ! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**It's been forever guys ! I haven't updated this for such a long time. Ermagerd. **

**So I'm skipping christmas and making this 3 months later...so it's march ;)**

"Oh, for God's sake!" Jack yelled.

His large hands hit the steering wheel in frustration. Kim quickly opened the car door, climbing out and storming into the apartment not waiting for Jack. He was really pissing Kim off today. Kim walked threw the lobby hastily, not looking back to see if Jack was following her, she could hear him angrily grumbling to himself. She whirled open the front door and jolted as she heard Jack slam it behind him.

"Kim!"

Kim ignored him as she went into the kitchen grabbing a glass and filling it with water before quickly drinking the beverage then slamming the empty glass on the counter.

"I can't believe we're still arguing about this, I didn't even do anything"

Kim let out a loud sarcastic laugh, mocking the previous words exiting Jack's mouth.

"Oh god Jack! That's honestly priceless. So you flirting with our waitress was totally ok, I completely agree. I should be all over you. Just like she was." she spat.

"So that's what this is about? I didn't even mean to! You are over reacting Kim"

Kim rolled her eyes and put the glass in the dishwasher before whipping around to face Jack again.

"It's not just you flirting with the waitress, you do a lot of shit that annoys the crap out of me!"

"Yeah, like what?" he challenged.

"You don't know how to work the laundry machine. What twenty-five year old do you know what doesn't know how to work a laundry machine?" she asked.

"You always leave my laptop uncharged, so when I go to use it, it's dead!" he snapped back.

"You leave your clothes all over the floor. We have a hamper for a reason Jack."

"You don't put my DVD's back in the right order"

"Our DVD's." she corrected, making him twitch.

Jack walked towards Kim and she backup in response, the two continued this action until Kim was backed up against the wall. Jack placed his large hands on either side of her head, his dark brown eyes bored into hers.

"Do you like making me angry Kimberly?" he asked with a hint of seduction in his voice.

"I don't know Jack, I could ask you the same thing" Kim snapped back.

They continued to look intensely at each other, not letting the eye contact go, not wanting to be the first to give up.

"You're sleeping on the sofa tonight" Kim whispered harshly.

"With pleasure".

* * *

**So, it was pretty short. No flames. At least new girl is back right? **

**What will happen to our lovely couple? **

**Will probably update by wednesday :)**

**xx M**


	19. AHHHHHHHHH

**Please feel free to throw virtual rocks at me! The pain of leaving you guys ina cliffhanger in all of my stories will hurt more. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating but the mian reason is I've had no time. I have a plan for the next chapter of Living in the Now and an idea for New Girl but Pitch Perfect is like...URG. I know what I want to write but can't put it on paper. **

**Long story short, I will be updating either next weekend or the weekend after. Ok? **

**If you have any ideas for any of the stories just review!**

**You're beautiful**

**M x**


	20. IMPORTANT

**Ok guys. So I re-read this fic and it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. SOOOO I want to re-write it but do you guys mind that? Some of you like the cheesy stuff I put in there and others don't. **

**I do have a plan if you want me to keep going, but I think it would be better if I re-wrote it. **

**So please leave a review telling me if you want me to keep it or re-write :) **

**Also if you have anything you'd like in the new story (if re-written) or want added in this one just add that to your review **

**Love you all. **

**-M **


End file.
